Lost and Found
by ClanRedLady
Summary: The death of Mikoto brings changes to Septor 4 and HOMRA both, but what happens when a new Blue King is chosen and a force more powerful than the Colorless King appears? This is the story of Reisi Munakata and Saruhiku Fushimi, what the two go through as they accept their fates. From Munakata's and Fushimi's POV. AU. I do not own any of these beautiful characters or world.
1. Prologue

**(Hi guys! Thank you for reading! Just a note for my already followers, I redid the prologue and chapter 1, cause the original didn't flow right for me. Let me know what you think with reviews!)**

Prologue

The feeling of Mikoto going limp on his sword was something Munakata couldn't drive out of his mind. The last words, which didn't even have anything to do with him, still echoed in his soul. Munakata was able to keep his stance when he rejoined Scepter 4 after the battle. Seri had a glassy look in her eyes, he could tell she wanted to cry from relief in seeing her King return. Munakata looked over each and every member of Scepter 4 that was in his sights. There were a few members being attended to for wounds, others just looked around as if they couldn't believe was had happened. His eyes landed on Fushimi, who was looking at what was left of the HOMRA group. He could tell there was a touch of sadness in his eyes, knowing just as much as Munakata himself that Mikoto was dead. Munakata walked over to Fushimi, gently putting his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"You may grieve with your former comrades, if you'd like." Munakata said in a soft and gentle voice.

A small gasp of surprise could be heard from the young man, then he turned to the Blue King.

"They wouldn't allow it, sir," Fushimi replied, his eyes cast down in the smallest moment of shame. He clicked his tongue and walked away.

The Blue King looked down at HOMRA, all in one large group. Izumo had on a straight face like he was trying to stay strong for the rest of the members. The little girl was in Yata's arms, both crying rest of HOMRA had their heads down, each letting the death of their King sink in.

"I'm sorry." Munakata said softly, holding back the salt water that threatened to drop from his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Fushimi couldn't keep his eyes off the four Sword of Damocles in the air, each other their auras challenging the others. It was a majestic sight and the power of the four Kings could be felt deep in his chest, shaking his thin body to the core. Everyone was silent around him, also in awe of the sight before them.

For a few moments the air seemed to freeze like the calm before a storm. Then a huge explosion of red energy could be seen. The ground shook with such immense power and a few people let out a surprised and confused yelps. Fushimi didn't know what could cause such an explosion but he refused to tear his eyes away from the scene which caused pain to shoot to his head. He gritted his teeth and blinked a few times quickly.

After the red energy released only two Swords could be seen in the sky but they weren't clashing like before. Fushimi could see pieces of Mikoto's Sword falling and disappearing and he let in a shocked breath. _"This is it." _he thought to himself, his chest tightening in anticipation and disbelief.

Mikoto's Sword of Damocles began to fall, almost peacefully considering the power it held. It looked like someone had cut the rope holding it and it just fell with no sound. Fushimi stopped breathing, thinking him and everyone around him was going to die right here. Even in the face of death Fushimi's eyes never left the broken Sword of Damocles. He never gave a thought to looking at members of Scepter 4 or HOMRA. If he was going to die he might as well fill his eyes, mind, and soul with something beautiful.

Almost a minute later he was still standing, surrounded by confused blue clansmen muttering to each other about what just happened. Fushimi was also confused for a moment. _"He killed him." _Fushimi's mind filled with these words and he had no idea how he should feel about it.

A few more moments went by and a sudden sharp pain shot through Fushimi's left collarbone. He hissed and uncovered the spot of the pain, only to watch a small red globe-like ord leave where his HOMRA mark was.

"No blood! No bone! No ash!" could be heard from below. Fushimi moved to the edge of the bridge he stood on to look down. Yata was crying without shame while yelling with his comrades with their fists pumping the air. A small feeling of guilt racked Fushimi but all he could do was stare down at what he had left so long ago.


	2. Chapter 1

**(Every long break means a change in which character you are following. Let me know what you think, and thanks!)**

Chapter One

* * *

Day Of The Battle

"They wouldn't allow it, sir." Those were the last words Fushimi had said to anyone that day. The rest of Scepter 4 left Fushimi alone, either because of his demeanor or they just didn't know what to say. By the time everyone left Ashinaka High School it was dark. Fushimi should have left with Scepter 4 but he knew there was an investigation to start.

The school grounds were completely empty. A few small fires were still crackling, some stones still falling. Fushimi looked around at the battle zone. Burn marks were scattered everywhere, proof of HOMRAs power. He stopped at where he fought Yata, the sound of sword hitting skateboard still fresh in his memory.

Fushimi followed the random explosions cause by the Blue and Red Kings, who took their battle away from the school. He looked ahead to a clearing, knowing that is where he would find Mikoto. Although leaving HOMRA meant as a betrayal, Fushimi still respected Mikoto as a person and a King. When he left, he didn't want to leave Mikoto; he actually just wanted to leave the people of HOMRA. But it was too late to tell the Red King his true feelings.

Fushimi made it to the clearing and looked right to the middle. His eyes widened in shock: Mikoto's body was not there. He looked around quickly, seeing if he perhaps could see or sense someone else but there was nothing. As he walked around the center of the clearing he could see blood. Knowing Munakata wasn't injured, it had to be Mikoto's. He studied the spill patterns and couldn't find a trail of any sort. Fushimi opened his PDA and took pictures, knowing the snow would cover up the scene. He sent the pictures to Munakata with no subject and only wrote one question:

"Are you sure you killed Mikoto?"-

* * *

Munakata has just walked into his office when his phone beeped with an email notification. He closed and locked his door, leaning his head against the cold wood with his eyes closed. The weight of what he has done crashed down on him like a meteor. The image of Mikoto floated around in his imagination: that content smile, that carefree look in his eyes as he watched his own Sword of Damocles come crashing down on him. It angered Munakata. His fists slammed on the door hard, the pain making everything real. The Captain's eyes burned as he finally let tears escape him. _You damn fool! _He screamed to his memory. Munakata has no idea who he was calling the fool but he settled for both himself and Mikoto. The Blue King took a deep breath, letting it out slowing and opening his eyes. Giving himself just those few moments had wasted time. He cleared his throat, wiped his face, and sat at his desk. He had to show the world that he did the right thing, even if he didn't believe it himself.

The King grabbed his phone out his jacket pocket. He read a few texts that he missed; nothing that needed his immediate attention. He opened his email; a couple of Scepter 4 reports and incidents. Fushimi has sent an email with no subject, which was a pet peeve for the King. He almost didn't open it until he remembered Fushimi stayed behind at the high school. Once the attachment loaded and opened, Munakata's phone dropped to his desk.-

* * *

After Fushimi completed his obligation, he felt he could act on his own for the rest of the night. He stayed in the clearing, looking at the marks of the fight between the Blue and Red Kings. He could see the marks of the sword of Munakata, blasts from Mikoto's fire, and the scuffles of the two Kings stances. He imagination took him through what could have happened; seeing the Blue King flashing around with his sword and Mikoto's whole body lit with his fiery aura. Flesh and sword, blood and sweat, grunts met with remarks or small laughs while each King taunted the other.

Fushimi lost track of time, not knowing how long he stood there imagining the epic battle. The snow that started while each clan regrouped hours earlier was falling more heavily. As he started walking away from the scene and towards home, the young man's thoughts drifted to himself. Oddly enough, Fushimi still had a small amount of red power left even when he cut ties with HOMRA. But after Mikoto died the red power had died with him. It wouldn't be until a new Red King was chosen that members of the red clan would gain their powers back. Fushimi didn't know if he was included in that list. Considering all that had been lost at this point, Fushimi didn't know if he care for power anymore. He needed time to process how this event really effected him, and time was something he was going to have very little of from here on out.

What Fushimi would allow himself was tonight. He sent a message to Munakata and Seri, saying he was going to take the rest of the night off but he would lead the follow up investigation. For now, Fushimi would visit some old friends.-

* * *

Munakata sat at his desk, his breathing sped up the more he looked at the pictures on his phone. His mind was running wild, his self control was lost. The Blue King had plunged his sword into Mikoto Suoh. He had watched as the Red Kings' Sword of Damocles disappeared. He had felt Mikoto's body go cold. He even closed the eyes of his former friend when he had laid him down in the snow. Could HOMRA already retrieved his body? The Blue King took a deep breath to steady himself. He was being irrational; letting the events of the day get the better of his emotions. In all honesty Munakata need sleep. His body was completely worn out from the day of fighting, his mind was in a faze and his emotions... well, he wasn't allowed that luxury.

He closed his applications on his phone and set alarms for the next morning. Being Captain and the Blue King of Scepter 4 meant his apartment was the next room over to his office. He began taking his uniform off while turning off the lights in his office. Be the time he made his way to his bathroom he was completely naked, his clothes leaving a trail of where he started. He turned on his shower and stepped in only to collapse to the floor of the shower, allowing himself to feel the weight of killing Mikoto Suoh. No one knew that the two men, before being Kings, has been like brothers. Not even Izumo, who truly has been the closest to Mikoto, knew the Red Kings whole life. The water had run cold before Munakata turned it off. Without even drying or dressing himself he curled under the covers and fell asleep almost instantly.-

* * *

Fushimi stopped by his apartment in Scepter 4 to change out his uniform. Because of his rand in the blue clan Fushimi didn't have many street clothes as he was always working. He dressed in loose fit dark jeans, a plain black t-shirt, and a dark purple zip up hoodie. He slipped in his skater shoes, which still fit him from high school. As he closed and locked his door, a fellow clansmen came stumbling down the hall, obviously drunk.

"We really kicked ass today, didn't we Mr. Fushimi?!" the man exclaimed happily. Fushimi gave him a glare that seemed to sober the man up.

"Sorry sir!" he said quickly and walked away with meaning in his step.

Fushimi grumbled and clicked his tongue in response, putting his hood up.

Twenty minutes later Fushimi looked up to see Homra, the bar and headquarters of the red clan. He knew he wasn't welcomed there but he really wanted to talk to someone who understood what had been lost that day. As he got closer he saw a tall man leaning against the brick wall, smoking a cigarette.

"Could I bum one off you?" Fushimi asked in a quiet tone.

Izumo Kusanagi seemed to snap out of a deep thought when he heard such a familiar voice.

"You don't smoke." was his reply.

"Used to be true." Fushimi said flatly as he took a smoke out of the pack that was offered. Izumo sparked his lighter and held it up for him.

"So what brings you here, Fushimi?" Izumo asked light but with a bit of concern hinted in his tone. "You know half the clan wants you dead."

Fushimi took a drag to allow himself some time to answer with the right words.

"Mikoto was my first King. No change of clan could replace him." Fushimi looked into Izumo's eyes, hoping he would understand. Izumo raised his eyebrows then let out a small chuckle.

"He was one hell of a King." Izumo said, sadness touching his voice and eyes.

"Could I come in for a drink or two?" Fushimi asked, looking down like he was ashamed. He actually was silently hopeful. After a few seconds of thought, Izumo answered.

"Sure. The place is empty except for Anna. She's asleep in Mikoto's room. I'll share a bottle with you." he replied as he held the door open, signaling for Fushimi to go in. Fushimi nodded his thanks and let out a sigh of relief.


	3. Chapter 2

**(This is a long one, I just kept writing as more ideas popped in my head. I originally planned on writing one chapter for each day, but it looks like I may have lost that here, sorry about that! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!)**

**Chapter 2**

The Next Day

Fushimi woke with his head on the bar, a bottle of whiskey empty in front on him. He groaned quietly as he looked around. It was barely dawn, only the smallest of sunrise could be seen. He saw Izumo asleep on the couch, glasses still on his face. Fushimi stretched silently, grabbed his glasses and went to the sink. He splashed his face with cool water and drank from the faucet. As he groped around for a towel he heard Izumo yawn loudly. Fushimi wiped his face and his glasses before he finally looked to Izumo.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you." Fushimi said with an obviously dry throat.

"It's all good. Need to get the bar ready anyway." Izumo replied, lighting a smoke and tossing the pack to Fushimi. The air between the two men was slightly awkward as they both tried to remember what was said last night. Obviously nothing like sexual tension was released between them as they both were very straight. But with being drunk comes a loose tongue and with a loose tongue comes the telling of some very potentially personal things. Fushimi lit his smoke and took a long drag as he looked back to the night before. They talked about Mikoto a lot, Izumo recalling a lot of the what life was like before Mikoto had become the Red King. This had somehow led to Fushimi telling tales of how Yata and him had become friends in middle school. He let out his breath and cleared his throat.

"So... um..." he started, glancing over at Izumo then looking down at his shoes.

"Don't worry about it, kid. I think we both needed a night to let loose." Izumo said with his usual casual smile.

"Yeah, thanks." Fushimi replied quietly. He put the pack of cigarettes on the bar and made for the door.

"You know, the red clan may hate you and rightfully so. But you're not a bad guy under that attitude of yours." Izumo said, his eyes landing on Fushimi from the couch. He got up and walked over to the bar. "If you keep that to yourself, you'll always be the odd man out." Izumo finished, taking one last drag from his smoke and putting it out in the ashtray.

He casually waved Fushimi goodbye while heading towards the stairs.

Fushimi didn't know how to reply so he kept silent, but as Izumo disappeared, a rare genuine smile touched his lips. He took one last long look around Homra before opening the door to the brightening sun.-

* * *

Munakata wasn't a dreamer; one of the benefits of being so logical and emotionally disconnected. But the stress of the day before and all the fighting had worn down the Blue King's mental guard. This led to a very tiring night for him and he awoke with a start before his alarms went off. His face was drenched in sweat and he was shivering. He took a deep breath to steady himself and pushed himself up. It was just past sunrise, his alarms would be going off any minute now. He could hear his hot water maker starting for his morning tea. It was just another normal morning.

Munakata put on a robe as he went to grab his phone. The overnight crew had sent in their usual reports. Fushimi has sent him a text saying he would take the night off. Munakata couldn't blame him, especially with how the young man had looked the night before. Munakata continued to read the text and his eyebrows raised in surprise. Fushimi was going to head the follow up investigation? Even with how fast Fushimi had gained ranks in Scepter 4 he had always tried to avoid attention of any sort. He was always a person to work from the back burner, preferring to work on things like paperwork or going his own route when having to participate with the rest of Scepter 4.

Munakata dressed in his uniform and wet his hair to get rid of his bedhead. After putting his belt and sword on, he stopped and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes narrowed slightly almost like he didn't know who is was looking at.

Munakata sighed deeply and shook his head like he was trying to rid himself of something. _'You are the Blue King. You can have no weakness. You have a clan to lead, justice to protect. You're cause if just.'_ he said to himself as he walked over to his door. He unlocked it and opened it only to jump slightly in surprise.

"Sir!" Seri jumped to attention. Her eyes were wide like a deer caught in bright headlights. Munakata cleared his throat.

"Ms. Awashima. Good morning. Please, do come in." he said to her with his usual air of authority.

"Thank you, sir. Good morning. We haven't spoken since yesterday and I just wanted to check how you were. Sir." Seri added the sir to the end like she wanted to make it clear her intentions were professional.

"Yes, of course." Munakata said as he turned to walk to his desk. The look he hid from her was one of concern, more for himself. But when he turned back to Seri, he looked relaxed and at ease.

"I'm fine." he started. Lying was a part of his position after all.-

* * *

As Fushimi walked back to Scepter 4, he thought about what Izumo said. _If you keep that to yourself, you'll always be the odd man out. _Fushimi knew he wasn't like everyone else, he had always felt a bit different. Whether it was his view of the world or the world looking at him he had never figured out. He first noticed it in middle school when Yata was the only kid interested in hanging out with him. When they joined HOMRA Fushimi had lost that connection as well. He left the red clan with a bitter intent, but that feeling was lost when Scepter 4 accepted him into a leadership role. Finally someone saw him. The duel powers were a nice perk too. But now his power was singular and Fushimi felt like perhaps he had deserved that loss.

Before he knew it Fushimi was in front of his apartment. He closed his eyes briefly... he didn't really want to work today.

"Good morning, sir." a male voice crept up on him. Fushimi looked towards the source. It was the same drunk from last night. His eyes were bloodshot and full of a hangover.

"Morning." Fushimi replied, a little annoyance touching his voice. He then remembered what Izumo said. _Well, small steps, right? _He nodded towards the man and unlocked his apartment to step through the door.

Twenty minutes later Fushimi emerged dressed in his uniform. He was always a bit lazy when it came to being dressed, plus he never really wanted to look like everyone else in Septor 4. He sighed tiredly as he thought about what he needed to do today. Maybe he hadn't thought this whole thing through.

Fushimi first went to his office. He needed the reports of the overnight crew, who had started the clean up of Ashinaka High School.

"What do you guys have so far?" he started, looking at the five guys who were just coming back to the office looking bored and tired, much like himself.-

* * *

Munakata had spent most of an hour with Seri, both debriefing the other on what had happened on the island. Munakata was very interested in hearing about Yashiro Isana, who had ended up being the first and Silver King. From the descriptions he was given, Yashiro was just a kid who had the responsibilities of being a king dumped on him. Perhaps Yashiro could provide a new outlook on this whole King aspect. Then again, the Silver King probably wouldn't be Yashiro Isana the next they met. Mikoto had blown a hole in the kids body after all.

Still, he wanted to hear more. It intrigued him to hear how easy it was for the Silver King to get the Red clan and Blue clan to work together. Munakata knew Seri saw Izumo often during her time off so he wasn't too surprised to hear her working with Izumo. But the hatred between the two clans ran deep, although Munakata didn't think any of them knew why they hated each other so much.

"So each clan listened and evacuated the children?" Munakata asked Seri, looking at her over his cup of tea.

"Yes, sir. Only two people put up a fuss: Fushimi and Yata." she ended her statement with what sounded like a chuckle.

"Hmm, of course." Munakata replied. "Considering the red clan was only following what Mikoto had ordered and Scepter 4 attacked them thinking the red clan had attacked the school but it was in fact the Colorless Kings' doing; I suppose Scepter 4 can overlook most of the actions done by the red clan." Munakata mused, more to himself but he looked at Seri for input.

"Captain, in all honestly, the whole Ashinaka High School incident can be blamed on the Colorless King. In the end, Scepter 4 and HOMRA saved the whole population of the high school." Seri replied, straightening even more than usual.

"Yes. I agree. Put that in your official report. From what Fushimi has said, he is going to head up the follow up investigation so send a copy to him." Munakata said as he put his empty cup down and indicated he was done talking. Seri stood up sharply in response.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." she started, then paused awkwardly.

"Um, sir?" she looked over to him, unsure.

"Yes, Ms. Awashima?" he said while putting his tea cup away.

"Don't you think it odd that Fushimi offered to head the investigation that involves the death of Mikoto?" she asked while averting her eyes.

"Hmmm." was Munakata's response as he opened the door for her. He honestly didn't know what to think of it yet.-

* * *

Fushimi had gathered the reports of the overnight crew and was on his way to Munakata's office when he almost bumped into Seri Awashima.

"Ma'am." he gave a small stand at attention to her.

"Oh, Fushimi, good. I'm going to be sending you my report of the various incidents from yesterday. Also, thank you for stepping up to this task." she said to him, a small twinkle of curiosity could be seen in her eye.

"Yes, ma'am." he replied and he continued walking. Seri watched him for a moment, her brow slightly furrowed. Why was he all of a sudden calling her ma'am?

Fushimi continued to the Captain's office, finding the door open and the King reading on his terminal. Fushimi knocked lightly and stood straight.

"Good morning, Captain." he started. Fushimi dove right into his report: none of the students were killed, a few were admitted for injuries, the high school was officially closed and rebuilding would take six months from the initial reports.

"As I reported last night, the bodies of Suoh Mikoto and Yashiro Isana have not been located." Fushimi purposely saved this for last, looking directly into the Blue Kings eyes. As he expected, Munakata only raised his brows.

"I witnessed Mikoto blow a hole in Yashiro's body, so that's doesn't surprise me at all. But please do put finding Mikoto's body at the top of your priorities." the Blue King said with his authoritative tone.

"Yes, sir." Fushimi replied, closing his terminal and giving Munakata a quick stand at attention before turning on his heel towards the door.

"Fushimi, I wonder... why are you leading this investigation?" Munakata asked, his voice laced with both curiosity and concern. Fushimi stopped in his tracks, taken aback by the question. He took a few moments before glancing back at Munakata; hiding himself behind a shrug and a look of dismissal. He may not have had an answer for the Blue King, only because he didn't know the answer himself. But only Fushimi could know that.

After stopping at the cafeteria to grab a small breakfast and a large juice, Fushimi took four men with him to the high school.

"I want each of you to take a direction of the school and go through everything, every inch. I don't care if you record it all. I will take the center and where the Kings fought." he said to his men, a bit more seriously then they were used to. They went as instructed, leaving Fushimi alone. He was already getting a headache from the sun and having to tell them what to do but his pain could also have been stemming from being back at the scene.

Fushimi figured he should start where the Kings fought. Finding Mikoto's body would provide the most exhausting part of this whole thing, but it also was what drove him at the moment.

As Fushimi began walking through the thin forest, he stopped on impulse. He felt the presence before he heard it and tensed, his hands automatically poising for his throwing knives.

Ahead of him, tear soaked eyes looked up then immediately narrowed. Misaki Yata stopped and glared at Fushimi, fists clenching and his lips forming into a snarl.-

* * *

Munakata watched the door for a few moments after Fushimi left, slightly concerned with the young man's lack of response. The Blue King knew there was something driving Fushimi, but he couldn't quite pinpoint it.

Munakata's phone rang and he sighed. It seemed to never end. He looked down and was genuinely surprised.

"Your Excellency. What a pleasant surprise." Munakata answered the phone, mixing genuine with authority as his usual while addressing the Gold King.

"I'm going to get straight to the point, Munakata." said a deep voice on the other end, clearly annoyed. "I understand four Kings met yesterday at the Ashinaka High School island. You were the only one to emerge unscathed from that battle. Please enlighten me on where Mikoto Suoh is and if you bore witness to his relinquishing of his title as King." the older man did not ask a direct question but more ordered answers from the young King.

Munakata froze, his breath drew in sharp, and it took a surprising amount of effort not to drop his phone. He was actually at a loss for words and his silence showed his shock.

"Just as I thought. You were under the impression that you had killed Mikoto Suoh, Munakata. But my intel has alerted me that Mikoto is alive and has gone in hiding from both Scepter 4 and HOMRA, his intentions unknown. I would suspect that this new information will change the investigations Scepter 4 is conducting. I look forward to the results." the Gold King finished with a rare amused tone and hung up.

Munakata couldn't even bring the phone down from his ear. He had not blinked, breathed, or moved since the Gold King had announced that Mikoto was alive. His head was spinning, and his lungs moved only out of survival instinct. With a breath his phone finally fell from his ear and the noise made Munakata jump out of his chair. He stared down at his desk and realized drops of tears were staining the folder in front of him.-

* * *

Fushimi had to take a defensive stance immediately because Yata had started to attack him without even saying anything. Tears were still streaming from his eyes, his face mixed with anger, hatred, and sadness. He yelled as he swung his right fist toward Fushimi's face. Yata wasn't fighting for anything, he just fought out of emotions, Fushimi could tell. Yata didn't have a stance or even really a true target for his fists. Fushimi blocked with his forearm and ducked to end up behind Yata. Fushimi didn't strike even though Yata was completely open. Yata pushed off the leg he landed on to direct a kick to Fushimi's stomach. Fushimi stepped aside nimbly, letting Yata stream past him. Fushimi slapped the back of Yata's head, trying to get him to awake from his blind rage.

"I don't want to fight, you idiot!" he said sharply, watching as Yata landed crouched on one knee. Yata glanced towards Fushimi, still full of anger.

"I don't give a damn what you want you heartless bastard!" Yata screamed. He kicked off the ground, putting full force into his right fist. Fushimi caught Yata's fist in his palm, stopping Yata's movements.

"I didn't kill Mikoto, Yata! Your anger is being pointed at the wrong person!" Fushimi said with a growl, looking into Yata's eyes. Yata's eyes widened for just a second before narrowing again.

"The blue clan killed Mikoto!" Yata screamed into Fushimi's face in despair, but he didn't move away or attack Fushimi. Yata seemed to lose himself from the overwhelming sadness and collapsed. Fushimi caught the shorter man in his arms and held him up. Yata slammed his fists into Fushimi's chest like a child throwing a temper tantrum, sobbing. Fushimi had a strange look on his face, he had never been good with emotions.

"The Blue King killed Mikoto. The clan didn't have anything to do with it." Fushimi said flatly. Yata couldn't bring himself to reply.

"Mikoto Suoh was my first king. I may have left the red clan, but he still was my king." Fushimi said as he allowed himself and Yata slip to the ground. Although he wouldn't allow himself to cry, Fushimi's voice had emotion clearly touching it.

A few minutes went by as Yata allowed himself to let go in the presence of his old friend. Fushimi didn't move except to let his arms drop from Yata, starting to feel awkward. Yata finally took a deep breath and cleared his throat, moving to sit with his knees to his chest. Fushimi reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. This caught Yata's attention as he watched Fushimi light one and put the pack away.

"You don't smoke." Yata stated, his voice rough but quiet. He looked at Fushimi with more confusion than just the new habit. "Did you mean what you said?"

Fushimi took a long drag and nodded slowly. He didn't want to repeat anything and had already showed more emotion then he had since he was a small child. Yata didn't know how to reply so he just hid his face in his knees. Fushimi looked at his once best friend and felt a twinge of longing for what he had lost.

"Yata, please stop hating me." Fushimi said in just barely above a whisper.


	4. Chapter 3

**(I wrote this on out quick, my ideas are still floating around and I feel pretty good about the direction it is going. Thank you for reading and give my input, please! Thanks!)**

**Chapter 3**

_No, no, no, no, no. _Munakata shook his head as he said this to himself. Mikoto was dead. There was no doubt in his mind.

_No... no... _he said to himself again. He was actually doubting himself. He had been since him and Mikoto knew Mikoto's Sword of Damocles was going to come crashing down. Munakata reasoned with himself at the time, saying he needed to prevent another Kagutsu Crater from happening. He has looked for any other way to prevent Mikoto from self destructing. In the end Mikoto stayed on his foolishly stubborn path and Munakata shoved his saber into him. Was Munakata acting out of self perseverance? Probably. He felt like he had zero other choice.

But was the Blue King too caught up in all this to not notice Mikoto had lived? Did he have such a lapse in judgment that he had walked away from the man he wanted to save? Mikoto had to have died, even if it were just a few moments. Otherwise his Sword of Damocles wouldn't have disappeared. So then the Gold Kings intel was mistaken. Mikoto couldn't have gone into hiding with such an injury. Unless...

_No. _Munakata couldn't start doubting the order of how the seven Kings worked. He was a part of that order and doubting it would surely start Munakata down a similar path to Mikoto's. But with what he has done to his once friend maybe that is what Munakata deserved.

The Blue King had no idea how long he stood at his desk. The tears had stopped at some point and the folder in front of him had dried any evidence that previous tears had shed. Munakata's body was surprisingly calm considering what his mind had just went through. Before long his phone rang again. He still had a job to do and a position to maintain.

He found his phone under his desk and saw it was Seri calling.

"Yes." he answered, not a question or a friendly tone.

"Captain, we have reports of a powerful Strain making his powers known. Eye witnesses have said the culprit is playing puppet mast with children." Seri's voice was laced with concern.

"Very well. Assemble team two and send me the location. I will meet you there." he replied flatly and hung up.-

* * *

Yata's hand snapped up at Fushimi's words, looking at him with confusion and a glimpse of awe. _Ah, crap._ Fushimi thought to himself. He hadn't really wanted to say that and he was normally good at keeping personal things like that in. Perhaps all the recent losses had worn him down. Well it was too late now, he might as well answering the questions swimming in Yata's eyes.

"I mean... I know me leaving HOMRA upset you and all, but I'm kinda tired of all the fighting. Couldn't we just ignore all that and be cool with each other?" Fushimi mused quietly, deciding to not look at Yata and seeming to take an interest in the burning of his cigarette. Yata remained silent, like he was trying to remember something important. Fushimi sighed with effort, pushing himself up to stand and looked down to Yata.

"Whatever, forget about it. I have to get back to work." Fushimi's tone returned to flat as he took the last drag of his smoke and dropped it in the snow.

"No... well, I-I mean, yeah. I-" Yata started, getting up also. He rubbed his nose on his sleeve, trying to buy himself some time.

"I mean... I don't want to fight anymore either." Yata finally piped out quickly. He looked down at his shoes, his shoulders stooped like he was in defeat. "I mean... we can't hang out at Homra or anything like that but it'd be cool to be friends again." he mumbled the last part awkwardly. Both boys definitely weren't expecting this and it showed in how the stood.

Fushimi clicked his tongue and gave Yata a small shove with his elbow as he walked past him.

"See you later, Mis-a-ki." his voice was playful but Yata's face went red anyway.

Fushimi didn't look back but he knew Yata stood watching him for a few moments before turning and walking the other direction. Fushimi rolled his eyes at himself, annoyed he had shown such weakness. It was just yesterday Yata and Fushimi fought, both with the intention of killing the other. Fushimi took a deep breath and focused his mind on work.

He opened his terminal to check the progress of his men. What he had requested would take most of the day so he didn't expect much in the way of reports. It was mid morning and he would have to send his men for lunch in a couple of hours. Fushimi mainly wanted to work on the Kings area for the better part of the day as he had little care for what had gone on at the school. Fushimi then noticed a red alert regarding Scepter 4. He opened it and saw a Strain needed to be dealt with. According to the brief description the Captain and Seri were taking team two to handle it. It was odd that he wasn't called. He opened his phone to call Seri but decided not to. He was sure he'd be called if needed.-

* * *

Munakata pushed everything he had felt since yesterday away, turning off all his emotions and opening his mind to only logic and justice. This was how he had dealt with many things since becoming the Blue King and it was like breathing to him now. When he arrived to the scene of the Strain, nothing from his face to his eyes to his voice would give away that something was wrong.

The scene was at a park, not very large but a perimeter was needed anyway. Seri had already done this and gathered everyone who had witnessed the Strain to one of Scepter 4's vans. Parents looked very upset and worried, while others clung to their children protectively. This would be a lot of people's memories to modify.

"Captain." Seri came over to him as he scanned the rest of the park. He saw a very young man, late teens at the most, standing atop a jungle gym laughing with glee. He was swinging his arms about like he was conducting, looking at the four children surrounding him. The children has blank expressions on their faces but were doing odd things like dancing or doing cartwheels with no effort. Munakata narrowed his eyes at the scene.

I understand the situation, Ms. Awashima. Thank you for taking control." the Blue King said to his Lieutenant. He walked towards the scene, stopping a few meters away from the children and looked directly at the Strain.

"I am Reisi Munakata, Captain of Scepter 4 and the fourth and Blue King. I must ask you to stop what you are doing to the children and come with is." Munakata's voice was strong with no need to yell. The Strain kid looked up at him, seeming surprised someone was giving him attention.

"But look at the fun they are having! And I get to have fun WITH them!" the teen replied. He giggled and went back to paying attention to the children.

"Very well then. Ms. Awashima." Munakata said simply.

"Scepter 4, draw your swords!" Seri said sharply. The circle of men around the park called out their name with 'ready!' after, Seri was last.

"Munakata, ready." the Blue King said and his hilt clicked. He drew his sword and released power from within him. Instantly a blue flame like aura rose out of his body and a wave of energy released from him. Munakata allowed his power to release his Sword of Damocles, which materialized above him and the park. His eyes stayed on the Strain.

He heard a small surprised gasp behind him from Seri but payed no mind to it.

"Captain." she said under her breath to make sure none of the other men heard. Munakata's eyes narrowed, she had never spoken during a time like this. She cleared her throat quietly and said "Sir, you don't need your Sword of Damocles." under her breath. She was clearly nervous and concerned.

Munakata indulged her but glanced swiftly up before drawing his power back in. The Blue King's heart sank as he clearly saw a crack in his Sword.-

* * *

Fushimi and his men stayed at the school until the sun had started to set. With information that would take hours to go over their day wasn't near to be done but they could at least continue at their desks in a warm office.

Fushimi leaned against the van seat and closed his eyes. He hadn't found anything that would provide clues as to where Mikoto's body was and he had a headache from having to look at basically nothing all day. No one spoke on the way back to Scepter 4, everyone exhausted and probably hungry.

"Go ahead and take a dinner break. No longer than two hours." Fushimi said lazily as he and his men walked into Scepter 4. All he planned on doing was taking a nap, he could eat when the resumed working.

"Fushimi." said a deep voice just as he was unlocking his apartment. Fushimi looked up sharply in surprise.

"Captain...?" he replied, slightly confused.

"May I have a moment of you time?" the Captain asked with a gentle but serious tone. Fushimi cursed in his head but nodded, removing his hand from the door handle. "In private, please." Munakata pressed, glancing at the door. Fushimi cursed to himself again but unlocked his apartment and moved aside to let the Blue King in first.

Fushimi flicked the light on when he entered and tossed his keys on the counter before looking to Munakata.

"I will get to the point. From this point on you will not be searching for Mikoto Souh's body." the Blue King said simply, going to look out the window. Fushimi furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Has his body been located, sir?" he asked.

"No, Mikoto Suoh is not dead." the Captain was still looking out the window but turned to Fushimi when he finished. Fushimi's eyes widened in shock and he couldn't really move. He simply stared at the Blue King not knowing what to say.

"I would say obviously your investigation is changing from this information but I'm not going to give you orders on this matter." Munakata had gone back to looking out the window.

"Sir?" Fushimi managed, wondering what in the world he meant by that.

"I am taking a leave of absence, so I will not give you orders on how to handle your next move. If you would like advice I suggest you ask Lieutenant Awashima as she will be taking charge in my absence. Which also means you will be taking some of her duties as second-in-command." Munakata informed Fushimi. _Was a King allowed to take a leave of absence? _Was the first thing Fushimi thought. But then he questioned why the Blue King needed to leave. It didn't take long for Fushimi to answer his own question: Munakata obviously thought he had killed Mikoto and now that wasn't true. Fushimi supposed the Blue King needed a bit of time to recover from that fact.

Fushimi still didn't really know what to say to Munakata so he shifted his feet awkwardly and grabbed the pack of cigarettes from his coat.

"Ah, I didn't know you smoked." Munakata said lightly while glancing back at Fushimi, though his face hadn't changed in the slightest. "Mind if I join you?" he asked in the same light tone, taking out his own pack and opening the window.

"New habit." Fushimi said in reply, joining Munakata at the window. Munakata lit his smoke and held the lighter out for Fushimi. Both men stood in silence as they looked out into the now night sky. Neither of them felt obligated to talk so they both just drifted off into their own thoughts.

So Mikoto was alive. Fushimi felt both relieved and anxious about this. Was he at HOMRA? No, he would have heard if Mikoto had popped up there. How did the Captain find out then?

"Sir, where did you find out that Mikoto was alive?" Fushimi finally broke the silence.

"Not where but from whom. The Gold King called me this morning." Munakata didn't look at Fushimi when he said this, just took a long drag from his smoke. Of course the Gold King would have been the one to know, he has eyes everywhere in the city.

"Wait, this morning?" Fushimi asked, looking at Munakata with a slightly irritated look.

"Yes. I'm sorry I couldn't inform you right away, it's been a busy day." the Captain replied. It was clear he wasn't going to delve into anything further about this morning or the day he had.

"Sir, can the Gold King's intel be trusted, especially with a matter like this?" Fushimi asked, knowing the question was bold. Munakata's eyebrows raised in response, like he was also surprised Fushimi would ask such a question.

"Well I haven't had any reason to not trust in the Gold King." Munakata said after a few moments of thought, giving Fushimi the slightest of glances out of the corner of his eye.

"Well Mr. Fushimi, I will take my leave now. Thank you for your time and indulgence." the Blue King said with a dismissive tone, taking the last drag and flicking his cigarette out the window. He gave Fushimi a nod and showed himself out. Fushimi looked at the closed door with curiosity then clicked his tongue thoughtfully. He pulled his phone out and brought up Yata's number. He paused, wondering if he should tell him over the phone. He decided not and instead sent a text.

**Meet me on the north corner of the block that Homra is on in 20 minutes. Bring Kusanagi with you.-**

* * *

The Strain surrendered out of fear when he saw the strangers power before him. The Blue King put his sword back into its hilt, the rest of his team following quickly and quietly.

Munakata turned around and looked directly at Seri with a warning look. She understood what the Blue King was telling her with his eyes, nodding in the slightest and going straight to the Strain.

The Captain knew he wasn't needed here anymore. His men would take the Strain and the families to a medical facility then go back to Scepter 4.

"Lieutenant." he called out to her as she pushed the Strain into a van.

"Yes, sir?" she came over quickly, not exactly sure what the Captain could have wanted.

"I am going to be unavailable for the next few hours. If anything occurs I leave you in charge. Report to my office at 1500 hours sharp." he said to her with more sternness then he meant. "Nothing to worry about so just focus on what needs to be done." Munakata added, trying to lighten his tone. Seri nodded in response and went back to dealing with the situation at hand.

Munakata went back to his office, closing and locking his door. He turned on his hot water maker, craving a hot cup of Jasmine tea. He then proceeded to his apartment to change out of his uniform. Though he didn't wear casual clothes often Munakata's closet had quite a selection. He decided on a pair of loose black slacks and a black loose quarter sleeve shirt. What he honestly needed to do was take time to go over the events of the day. After making his tea he turned off his terminal and phone to make sure he wasn't disturbed and went to the window of his apartment. He opened it and knelled, staring out over the courtyard before him.

Since becoming the fourth and Blue King, Munakata hadn't really thought of his end. He just knew he had a job to do and did it exceptionally. He had never really given thought to how a Blue King ended his reign because it didn't make sense that a Blue King could lose control like a Red King. The way Munakata viewed the Blue and Red Kings was simple: Blue protected, Red destroyed. Munakata's predecessor had died in the Kagutsu Crater, not out of self destruction but out of not killing the Red King. Munakata had never imagined a Blue King could lose control, it just didn't make any sense.

Munakata had always made sure to use his power carefully and never imagined he could even get close to the edge like Mikoto had. But maybe it wasn't just drawing power that had an effect on a King's Sword of Damocles. This new thought brought shock to Munakata. Could Munakata's mental state be deteriorating, effecting his Sword of Damocles and his position as King?

The thing about becoming a King at such a young age was that there wasn't any guidance to what it was all about. Munakata was chosen one night and that was it. None of the other Kings had offered advice, partially because they didn't know themselves.

By the time Munakata had finished his thoughts only a few things had become clear: Munakata needed to take time to figure out what his next moves would be, he needed to get to the bottom of this Mikoto Suoh situation, and he also needed to think if he was going to keep his title as the fourth and Blue King.


	5. Chapter 4

**(Hi guys! Thanks for reading this so far! Just wanted to give you a peek into my head as to where this is going: Obviously this is going a COMPLETELY different direction than when the story starts. I am SO sorry about that. But if you've made it here, it can't be too bad, right? Also, this is kind of the MIDDLE, where things go WTF?! I know its shorter than what you're used to, but honestly this is just fill in for the last two parts of Fushimi's and Munakata's part this far. I know the ending, I even know the very last sentence of this story. I just need to fill in the rest of the words! Anyway, let me know what you think and thank you SO much for reading!)**

**Chapter 4**

Fushimi dressed out of his uniform, choosing loose jeans and a dark blue t-shirt, a black jacket to help against the cold. He stopped by his office, most of his men back from dinner already and eating at their desks.

"Take the rest of the night off, I'll debrief you in the morning." he said with his head popped in the doorway. A couple of them looked slightly confused but but the general feeling was relief. He clicked his tongue and turned right into the Lieutenant.

"Ma'am." he said out of surprise. Seri looked Fushimi over, she had always seen him in his uniform.

"Going somewhere, Fushimi?" she asked in a quizzical tone.

"Uh... yeah. I was just heading out." Fushimi didn't want to go into details.

"I'll walk you out then." she turned and Fushimi could only follow, annoyed. After a few moments she spoke again. "Munakata informed me he paid you a visit. I wanted to make it clear that the information he shared with you is only for the three of us. Do not tell anyone, even in Septor 4, until we figure this situation out." her voice was low but stern. They had made it to the entrance and she stopped, looking at Fushimi for a reply.

"Yes, ma'am." was all he could say with slight annoyance before walking out the door. He clicked his tongue, cursing under his breath once he made it to the front gate. The whole point of him leaving was to tell Izumo and Yata about Mikoto. If he told them now Yata was surely act like the idiot he was and storm Septor 4 for information. He could just cancel the meeting but Fushimi actually wanted to see Izumo and Yata, kind of.

"_Well, I haven't has any reason to not trust in the Gold King." _Munakata's words rang in Fushimi's mind. That's it... he would talk to the two about the Gold King. It was obvious to Fushimi that there was something fishy going on with this whole situation and Izumo was one of the best at getting information. Even Yata could relieve some stress by beating stuff out of someone, even if it was just a name. While going through his thoughts Fushimi hasn't realized he picked up his pace. He made it to the corner about five minutes early. He leaned against a wall, grabbing his cigarettes out of his pocket. He dug around for his lighter when a flame sparked in front of his cigarette, making Fushimi jump and drop his smoke from his mouth. Izumo chuckled lightly and Fushimi could hear a snigger out of Yata behind him. Fushimi rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Shut it." he mumbled as he grabbed another smoke from his pack, his first ruined in the snow.

"So am I supposed to referee a fight between you two?" Izumo said, only half joking, as he lit his own smoke.

"Nah, Yata and I are done fighting." Fushimi said with a slight smirk, leaning against the wall again and taking a long drag.

"I need your guys' help." Fushimi finally said, leaning his head on the wall and rolling his neck to look at the two HOMRA members. Izumo let out a laugh while Yata remained silent, giving Fushimi an interested stare for an explaination.

"I think the Gold King knows something that could prove very important to the two of you and I'd like your help in finding out what that is."-

* * *

Munakata had never taken a day off since joining Septor 4 and had no idea how to handle himself. He instructed Seri to make sure he wasn't disturbed by anyone so he kept his office door closed. He fixed his morning tea as usual and began putting on his uniform before realizing that he didn't have to. He chuckled to himself as he undressed, deciding to wear the same clothes as yesterday instead. He put his uniform in his closest, something he had never done before.

He took his tea to his desk, also taking out a puzzle he hadn't finished while he thought of what he should do first. He decided finding out more about Swords of Damocles would provide the most useful. If Munakata's theory was right, then the other two things on his mind would have to be dealt with differently.

A perk to being a part of Septor 4 was the nearly limitless ways to get information, and a lot of history was stored here. After Munakata finished his tea he pulled up his computer and opened archived information from the database. A few clicks later and he began reading various articles on Swords of Damocles.

About an hour later Munakata turned off his computer and took off his glasses with a sigh. He rubbed his eyes and kept his head in his hands.

**From the information gathered in years of research concerning the Dresdan Slate, this is what is known:**

**The Dresdan Slate chooses a being, how this being is chosen is unknown.**

**Once the Slate has chosen, it shared its power with the being and they become a King.**

**A King draws their power from the Slate, though there is a limit.**

**A King can manifest their power into themselves, give their power to whom they deem worthy, and can also display their power as King with their Sword of Damocles.**

**If I king draws too much power, a deterioration of their Sword of Damocles will begin to appear.**

Munakata knew this, of course. But reading it made him fill with doubt and uncertainty. There was no way the Blue King could already be nearing his limit. Unless... Munakata opened his eyes suddenly with realization crashing into him like a tidal wave. He killed Mikoto. A king killing a king surely put strain on one's connection with the Dresdan Slate, he even told Mikoto that himself while he had him under his watch. Was there any way to fix the damage on his Sword of Damocles? Munakata had never heard of a King coming back once their Sword of Damocles had started to crumble. Munakata began feeling anxious. If he couldn't fix this, his only topion would be to relinquish his title as the fourth and Blue King.-

* * *

Fushimi had only spent about half an hour with Yata and Izumo, the basically had established how they would go about finding out what the Gold King knew. Izumo would do most of the work, of course. But Fushimi would use his rank in Septor 4 to gather what he could. The decided to work from the bottom up, starting with people or groups only associated with the Gold Clan. Izumo and Fushimi agreed they needed to work slow, the last thing either needed was to be under suspicion for doubting the Gold Clan. Fushimi felt a little guilty that he knew what they were looking for, but he also felt like he was doing Izumo and (especially) Yata a favor. If they could find out on their own that Mikoto was alive... well, that was good, right?

The next morning Fushimi had another problem to deal with entirely. How the hell was he supposed to look for Mikoto but not tell any of his men? A twinge of annoyance followed this thought as he knew he would have to talk to Seri. God talking to her was annoying, she was almost worse than the Captain. Fushimi was used to working with this now, being surrounded by stuck-up pricks. Septor 4's idea was they brought justice and most of its members had God-complex because of it. Seri was top of the list because she brought justice _and _was a woman. With Munakata's leave of absence she would surely have her nose in the air now.

Fushimi knocked as he entered her office. Seri was sitting at her desk, reading reports and eating the God forsaken bean paste. He stifled an annoyed sigh.

"I wanted to know how to proceed with my investigation, ma'am." Fushimi stated simply, closing the door behind him.

"I've already reassigned your men, Fushimi. They have been told Mikoto's body was found and given to the red clan. That is going to be the story you stick to." Seri closed her terminal and gave her full attention to Fushimi. This time he did let out an annoyed sigh.

"As far as how you are going to proceed, I'll let you decide. But my advice would be to go to Izumo Kusanagi from Homra, he has ways to get information that we lack here at Septor 4." Seri completely ignored Fushimi's retort and spoke with a dismissive tone, almost like she really didn't care about the matter.

Fushimi clicked his tongue and let out a low chuckle, looking at Seri with an amused look.

"I've already started an investigation with Izumo, actually. We met last night to go over what information was important and to find out the extent of the Gold King's knowledge." Fushimi tilted his head slightly, finishing a thought. "I did not tell him about Mikoto Suoh, mostly because I don't believe it myself." Fushimi finished, turning towards the door to leave.

"I am not done talking, Fushimi!" Seri snapped, her eyes lighting up with frustration. She sighed deeply at her reaction and relaxed, putting her head to rest on her fingers tips like she had a headache.

"Septor 4, the red clan, and most of the city is under the impression that Mikoto Suoh is dead. We need to keep that impression up for the sake of Munakata and Septor 4, otherwise Reisi Munakata may no longer be the Captain and Blue King. Am I making myself clear, Fushimi?" Seri's voice had lowered when she said this, her eyes drilling into his. Fushimi raised an eyebrow in response, surprised by Seri's doubt in Munakata.

"Crystal clear, ma'am.-

* * *

Munakata knew he wouldn't get anywhere in his own mind with his own thoughts. He needed somewhere to vent, perhaps someone who had knowledge. Seri would be useless, she would just state her concerns and expect the Blue King to have the answers. Fushimi had no interest in the dealing with Kings, he thought of them as on a completely different tier than humans. Fushimi was partially right. It wasn't like a King could simply walk into a therapists office and talk out their King-ly troubles. Munakata closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He has little to no choice on the matter.

Half an hour later Munakata was in the lobby of the Gold King's Tower. He had stayed in his casual clothes, didn't even bring his saber. He wanted to make the intention of his visit fully unofficial. A robed "Rabbit" bid for him to follow. Visiting the Gold King was always tense, though Munakata had no idea why. He actually admired the older man with his military background and brilliant mind. The country of Japan was forever in the Gold King's debt.

"Your Excellency." Munakata bowed. The Gold King was sitting at a large, expensive desk and didn't look up from what he was reading.

"You are here much sooner than I had expected, Fourth King." he almost spat out the end of his sentence, his words riddled with annoyance.

"I didn't know you were expecting me." Munakata's voice was steady and strong, his gaze unwavering but respectful.

"I can only assume you have seen what killing Mikoto has done to your Sword of Damocles. But I fear Mikoto and your Sword will the least of your worries, Munakata." the Gold King finally looked at him, his tone becoming worried.

"Oh?" was all Munakata could manage, taking offense to the elders words. The Gold King tapped a few buttons and a TV lowered to the right of his desk from the ceiling. A few more buttons and a video started. A panoramic view of Shizume City started slowly, then stopped at the Gold Tower. A laugh could be heard, sinister and evil sounding, before the video changed into a jungle background with a man sitting at a throne in the middle. The man spoke:

"What the Colorless King attempted was child's play, and he was a weak child beaten by bullies. There is a better way to take out the Kings and I have figured it out. Say a long, heartfelt goodbye to your precious Slate, Gold King. Because I will be taking the Slate from you, ending your reign along with all the other known Kings. Then I will be the first King, the only King, and the soon to be leader of this world!" the man's voice was menacing but had an obvious excitement in it. The video stopped. Munakata felt like a bucket of ice was dumped on him and he went pale.

"The Green King?" he choked out.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi hi guys! Sorry it took me a bit to get this one out... went through that terrible "You writing sucks!" phase. But I pushed through it and here you go! We're pushing towards the end of this story and that's exciting! Thank you for sticking with me during this experiment and first fanfic story! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Fushimi was on his way back to his office when his phone rang. He had taken a few minutes outside of Seri's office to process what she had said so he figured it was from his men wondering where he was. He stopped dead when he found this wasn't the case.

"What are you doing calling me at work?" he answered in a rushed, aggravated tone. It was Izumo on the other line.

"I know, I know. But I just found a video that you really need to see." Izumo's voice was calm but he could be heard smoking a cigarette very quickly.

"Can't it wait? I have my own things to do." Fushimi rolled his eyes, annoyance clear in his response.

"No, this can't wait. And you really shouldn't view it in Scepter 4. Be here as soon as you can, at the bar." Izumo said quickly and hung up before Fushimi could argue. Fushimi let out an annoyed groan and looked up like he was blaming the gods, turning around and leaving towards Homra.

Fushimi took his time getting to the bar, partially out of spite towards Izumo for giving him an order and partially to give himself time to think. Seri was doubting Munakata and didn't hesitate to clue Fushimi in on her thoughts. Out of all of Scepter 4's members Seri Awashima was the one who blindly followed Munakata; never questioning the Blue King without thoroughly thinking it through. She would give her life for Munakata without hesitation and truly believed Munakata would do the same. That is where Seri and Fushimi differed the greatest. Munakata didn't seem the self-sacrificing type to Fushimi, a trait Fushimi though a King didn't have at all. Though Mikoto had actually made his clansmen feel like a family, in the end he didn't have that trait either.

Fushimi paused when he made to Homra, his hand resting on the door handle. He hadn't expected to ever come back here and wondered how many red clansmen were in there. A little jolt of adrenalin rushed through him in case he would have to fight. He pulled the door open and saw the bar was empty, except for Izumo at his computer on the bar. Izumo looked up as Fushimi came in and Fushimi was surprised to see fear in his eyes.

"Come 'ere and sit down. I was looking into the Gold Tower network when I came across a video file. I downloaded it to see if it had any information that was useful. Well... it turned out to be this:" Izumo's tone was low and concerned, he only glanced at Fushimi before turning the screen so they both could see and pressed play.

"What the Colorless King attempted was child's play, and he was a weak child beaten by bullies. There is a better way to take out the Kings and I have figured it out. Say a long, heartfelt goodbye to your precious Slate, Gold King. Because I will be taking the Slate from you, ending your reign along with all the other known Kings. Then I will be the first King, the only King, and the soon to be leader of this world!"

Fushimi sat in confused silence for a few moments. He furrowed his brow and got out his cigarettes.

"Where in the Tower did this video come from?" was the first thing Fushimi asked, lighting a smoke.

"No idea. But I do know it ended up in the Gold King's office, played there around ten this morning then was deleted." Izumo went back to typing on his computer.

"No one can trace that file to you, right?" Fushimi already knew the answer but wanted to hear it out of reassurance.

"Of course not. I'm deleting the file now, no one will see it from here." Izumo became slightly annoyed at the question.

"You know who that man is, right?" Fushimi said nervously.

"Nagare Hisui, the fifth and Green King. Izumo replied, narrowing his eyes slightly. "I've heard he's a heartless bastard that does to great lengths to increase his power. Seems he is now going all out for the greatest power."-

* * *

Munakata reached for the nearest chair and sat down slowly, staring at the floor in front of him. The Gold King typed for a bit then turned off his computer and got up to sit across from the Blue King. He clapped his hands twice and a "Rabbit" appeared seemingly out of no where.

"Jasmine tea and crackers." he murmured, not looking at the "Rabbit" but staring intently at Munakata. It wasn't until a cup of tea was held in front of him that Munakata moved. He looked up to the Gold King and sighed, leaning into his chair.

"Surely the Gold Clan is powerful enough to take out the Green Clan by themselves." he stared, gazing at the Gold King over his cup.

"Hmph. If that were true then there would be no reason for me to show you the video." the Gold King replied, his voice low. "In all honesty, your Sword of Damocles isn't the only one crumbling."

Munakata took in a sharp breath in surprise, his eyes widening for a moment.

"Using my power to save Mikoto Suoh and Yashiro Isana has pushed me closer to my limit than I would like to admit." the Gold King's body seemed to age right in front of Munakata and his eyes looked very tired.

"You saved them both?" Munakata couldn't hide his surprise and tilted his head in confusion.

"Yes. Saving Yashiro was the easy part, as he is the Immortal King. I just needed to make sure his body repaired after Mikoto shot a hole in him. Mikoto was a bit more tricky as I had to make sure neither you or HOMRA saw him get up. But since my powers are only for restoring, where they ended up after my repairs is unknown to me and it makes this situation that much more difficult. What I'm saying is I do not have enough power to take on Nagare Hisui. That is why I need your help. Actually I need to ask you to do the very thing that has been troubling you." the Gold King looked into Munakata's eye with sadness.

"Wait. You want me to _step down _as King?!" Munakata's tone was a mix of several emotions. "Should it be the opposite? I am the only King fit to take on the Green King."

"Actually you are not fit for that task at all, Munakata. You have already killed one King. Using your power to take on Hisui would be in vain because you wouldn't make it to the last battle." the Gold King explained, the sadness in his eyes increasing.

"But there can no guarantee that the Slate will choose another King in time." Munakata argued, his voice going flat as he tried to hide his offense in what the Gold King was saying.

"Normally that would true." the Gold King moved to sit up straight like he was finally at the point in the conversation he had been waiting for. Munakata narrowed his eyes.

"Normally?" his tone changed slightly.

"Up until now all the Kings have been killed either by another King or by their own Sword Of Damocles. What if a King willingly gave up his title as King? What if the King who steps down is able to use his remaining power to influence the Dresden Slate to choose another King?" the Gold King's eyes lit up with excitement and a small smile could be seen as he looked at Munakata in anticipation.-

* * *

Fushimi sighed deeply, groaned, and put his head on the bar feeling suddenly exhausted. Out of all the Kings he had encountered, the Green King had to be the most annoying. The Green King was ruthless, Fushimi had no idea how he even had any clansmen. The Green power was unique and cool but Fushimi couldn't understand being belittled just for a power. He at least was treated well by Mikoto and Munakata both.

"Exactly." said Izumo, pouring a drink and sliding it over to Fushimi. He lit a smoke and took a long drag, not really looking at anything in particular.

"So what do we do?" Fushimi finally broke the silence that surrounded the two young men with a question that he felt needed to be asked. Izumo looked down at his shoes, his hair covering his face, and let out a desperate chuckle.

"Unfortunately, there is no 'we'. God I hate to admit this but HOMRA is useless without Mik-" he stopped himself. "I mean... without a red king. Pretty much all of us relied on the power that was given to us. I think Yata would be your best bet, maybe add Kamomoto into the mix and well..." Izumo trailed off leaning back with a sigh. Fushimi felt a twinge of regret and couldn't bring himself to look at Izumo. To occupy his time he took a sip of his drink and fiddled with the liquid in his cup a bit.

"Well... maybe you could help Scepter 4 with info gathering or something..." Fushimi mumbled halfway through his sentence realizing how stupid he couldn't and gave an awkward chuckle. Izumo let out another desperate laugh.

"Don't say anything to anyone, but I think Munakata's Sword of Damocles is crumbling." Fushimi said in a small voice, almost like he was going to get in trouble for saying something. Surprisingly Izumo let out a heartfelt laugh.

"You mean that stuck up prick is losing control, seriously?" Izumo laughed harder the more he spoke. Fushimi looked at him like he was a mad man. Izumo laughed for a few more moments before finishing with a sigh. He didn't say anything, just lit a smoke and chuckled randomly while shaking his head. Fushimi couldn't think of anything to say to Izumo's unusual outburst so he took another sip of his drink.

"Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised. They say killing a King is like damaging the connection to the Slate. So Munakata killing Mikoto did count for something after all." Izumo mused mostly to himself with amusement, taking another drag.

"I said I think." Fushimi replied with slight annoyance. "Only reason I came to that conclusion was because Munakata has taken a leave of absence and the Lieutenant is concerned about the future of Septor 4. I'm sure you can remember the state the "blue clan" was left in for ten years." Fushimi spoke with an amused tone that didn't fit the conversation.

"Ah, yes, I do remember that. Mikoto had just become King back then and Anna was dropped on us. For some reason I never knew Mikoto took a liking to her and next thing I knew we were charging into that hospital to rescue her. Septor 4 was in such a sorry state, I don't even know how they clung together." Izumo's eyes seemed to be lost in memory and he unconsciously put his hand on his shoulder, remembering a wound he had received in that fight. He finally snapped out of it when Fushimi moved to leave. "Leaving? Have a plan?" he said with alertness that seemed sudden.

"I don't have a plan just yet, but I do need to let Munakata know about this video. Pretty sure it'll be a good reason for him to come back to work. Let me know if you find anything else, I'll update you when I know more." Fushimi's voice was littered with thoughts unknown, nodding his goodbye to Izumo.-

* * *

"No, it's too risky to attempt in the present situation." Munakata shook his head at the Gold King's idea. "We have to have some sort of defense against the Green King should he try to follow through with his threat and I currently am the Slates best shot." he finished, taking a sip of his tea and crossing his legs to show he was done talking about it.

"Yashiro Isana would know more, I would suspect. He should have all his memories of Adolf and therefore know the most about the Slate." the Gold King leaned back in his seat, seeing he was getting no where. Munakata suppressed an eye roll.

"You really are serious about this aren't you? I don't think I need to remind you that the Slate took ten years to choose me and in the time that I have been Blue King I have brought Scepter 4 back to its former glory. Even surpassed it, I dare say. If I were to give up my throne then we might as well hand the Slate over to the Green King and say goodbye to our lives." Munakata's tone started as calm but slowly changed to irritated as he continued to speak. The Gold King grunted in response. At this Munakata relaxed, seeing the matter was finally closed.

"Yashiro will provide to be a useful tool should a battle arise, I will support that. I will put my top members on locating him and they won't rest until he is found." Munakata changed his tone and stature to that which was normal when talking with the Gold King. He drank the rest of his tea and put it down on the table while moving to leave.

"Believe it or not, Fourth King, I respect what you've managed since becoming the Blue King. Do not waste what the Slate has given you like Mikoto Suoh did, because you don't have friends that will save you like you saved him." the Gold Kings voice was stern but wise. He gave Munakata a long stare before getting up and going to his desk without saying another word.

"Your Excellency." Munakata gave a final bow before leaving the office. As he drove back to Scepter 4, he thought over the discussion with the Gold King. Just what did the Green King have planned exactly? Were they taking the threat too seriously perhaps? From what Munakata knew about the Green Clan, it was small and never did anything to signal them as a threat. The Blue King didn't even really know what they did as a clan, actually. Either way he knew they couldn't ignore a threat like that so he called Seri and Fushimi to have them meet at his office in twenty minutes.-

* * *

Half an hour later Fushimi was standing in Munakata's office with a slightly bored look on his face. Since he already knew about the video there wasn't much surprise in the news the Blue King shared. Seri was shocked for a moment before becoming concerned.

"The Gold King wants us to find Yashiro Isana first, while gathering as much information as we can about how the Green Clan could attack if they wanted to do so: what forces they have, if they are using outside influences, their movements for the past few months, etc etc." Munakata sat at his desk without a puzzle or a cup of tea in front of him which made Fushimi uncomfortable. Fushimi finally looked over to the King like he was a part of the conversation which made Munakata look at him curiously.

"Does this not interest you, Fushimi?" the Captain asked with mild sarcasm.

"It's not that, Captain. I already knew about the video is all." Fushimi replied dismissively.

"Explain yourself." snapped Seri. Fushimi sighed a bit at her harsh reaction.

"You gave me the okay to work with Izumo on finding out what information the Gold King had. Izumo found the video on their network and showed it to me to give me a heads up." he explained with a touch of boredom.

"And why didn't you share this with us right away?" Seri's tone was still harsh and Fushimi felt it unnecessary.

"The Captain called me as soon as I left Homra so I knew he knew." Fushimi shrugged and took an interest out the window.

"Very well then." the Blue King stated, holding his hand up to silence Seri from saying anything more. "Ms. Awashima, you will be in charge of anything related to the Green King and his clan. I want to know everything that they have been doing, no matter how small it may seem, for the past few months. Fushimi, you and I will work together to find Yashiro Isana and his clansmen. Have Izumo work with is if he will, he might be able to uncover things that we can't from Scepter 4. That is all." Munakata didn't change his tone or face during his little speech and it bugged Fushimi. It seemed the Blue King was trying too hard to hide something from them. Fushimi opened the door for Seri only to close it again after she stepped out.

"Yes, Fushimi?" the Captain asked while pulling up his terminal.

"Sir, you seem off. Is there anything we should be worried about?" Fushimi's voice grew quiet but casual.

"What gives you that impression?" the Blue King dodged the question.

"The Lieutenant seemed worried about the future of Scepter 4, which means she is worried about your position as Captain and/or the 4th King. I also noticed that you are trying a bit too hard to seem normal, sir." Fushimi kept his quiet tone, feeling uncertain how he should approach the subject but looked into Munakata's eyes anyway.

"Ah, yes. I'm sure Ms. Awashima didn't mean anything by it but you might as well know given our current situation. When dealing with the Strain the other day, Ms. Awashima and myself noticed a crack in my Sword of Damocles." Munakata explained simply, holding Fushimi gaze steadily. Fushimi allowed an eyebrow to rise in surprise.

"Because you killed Mikoto." Fushimi didn't ask, just stated.

"Yes, that would be the reason. The Gold King asked me to avoid Mikoto's path of destruction but I currently am the only King available to fight the fifth and Green King." Munakata folded his hands together and rested his head lightly on them as if in deep thought. "I fear the Slate won't choose another Blue King in time to fight the Green King so I really have no other choice. But that also means that if this goes to a battle, it will be my last with Scepter 4." Munakata finished with just a touch of sadness.

"Is it possible to choose a predecessor?" Fushimi asked genuinely.

"That is unknown at the moment. I guess we'll see if I have the chance to relinquish my throne when the Green King is defeated, if it comes to that." Munakata answered with a small sigh following. He looked at Fushimi when he finished, wondering if there were more questions.

"Very well, sir. I'll start looking for the Silver King and update you with anything I find." Fushimi ended the conversation and left. The young man was actually concerned about this matter; it involved his job after all. He stepped outside to smoke and think of his options should Scepter 4 end up without a King, again.


	7. Chapter 6

**(Hey guys! I had SO much fun writing this chapter, I think it's my favorite! We're getting really close to the end, I would said one more chapter and an epilogue is what is left! I really hope you like what this chapter has, like I said I really enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think! Thank you!)**

**Chapter 6**

Two Days Later

Munakata and Fushimi finally found Yashiro Isana. He had ended up in Tokyo somehow and didn't know how to get a hold of anyone. He was on a plane to Shizume City with a packet of information to catch him up on the events happening. Munakata sat at his desk with relief, finally something was going Scepter 4's way. They really hadn't found much while investigating the Green King and his clan, only because there wasn't anything _to _find. If the Green King was doing recruiting, he did so in secret. If the Green King had outside help, they only met in person and in a secret location. Even the clansmen has no traceable activity. Although this unsettled the Blue King it also gave him hope that the Green King couldn't actually follow through with his threat. If that happened then Munakata wouldn't have to worry about giving up his title as the Fourth King. A knock came from his door and Munakata allowed a small sigh escape before the door opened.

"Sir, we've found Kuroh Yatogami and Neko. We picked up their trail on the outskirts of the city while they were trying to leave. I've sent two men to retrieve them and tell them Yashiro is on his way here." Seri nodded to the Captain while closing her terminal and went to leave.

"Ms. Awashima please come and have some tea." Munakata motioned for her to join him at his desk while he got up to prepare a pot of tea. She nodded and sat down in the empty chair across from his without saying anything.

"I suppose you are still concerned?" Munakata asked while he brought the pot over to the desk. He sat and looked at his second-in-command.

Well, obviously you are back in the game, sir." she replied with respect as she poured herself tea.

"That is not what I asked, Ms. Awashima." Munakata's deep voice was quiet but Seri reacted like he yelled at her. She cleared her throat.

"Sorry, sir-." she started but Munakata signaled for her silence with a motion of his hand.

"Let's talk friend to friend, Seri. We'll make this a personal visit." Munakata let a gentle smile touch his features.

"Very well. Yes, I am still concerned about you." Seri commented with a relaxing sigh. "Scepter 4 falls without you and so does the ling of Kings. After Mikoto died because of killing the Colorless King... I don't see how this country can run with just the Silver King."

"You give me too much credit, Seri. Scepter 4 would be fine if I had to leave, but I'm sure I could be an adviser to whoever was the next Blue King. Actually I would like that, now that I think about it. Advising the next King, perhaps that could become a Septor 4 tradition." Munakata said with a chuckle and amused look on his face. Seri let out a sad laugh. "With how little activity the Green clan has, perhaps Yashiro is all we need and we won't have to worry about me." Munakata continued, looking at Seri for a reaction.

"That is what concerns me. How can Nagare Hisui make such a bold claim and now show any evidence of a plan? He surely can't think he can do this alone, right?" Seri looked to her King for the answers she was sure he had.

"Yes, I've given thought to that as well. When it comes to fighting, a clan is fairly useless if it is a King on King fight. The only thing a clan could be used for in this situation is either a distraction or as the extraction team for the Slate should they succeed. Each sounds easy enough to handle so I still have no idea what the Green King could be planning. He should know by now at least that the Gold clan is not working alone." as Munakata explained his thoughts he brought up the various files they had found on the Green clan. "Even if we are to go by what we have discovered on the Green clan's activities, we can only see that the clan has no more than ten members including the King. Obviously it would be an impressive feat to retrieve the Slate with such low numbers so we are forced to assume that Nagare Hisui has something in secret if he were to follow through with his threats." Munakata finished, looking at a graph of some sort on his terminal screen.

"Could there be something we're not seeing like a bomb or special weapon of some sort?" Seri asked while also thinking of other examples.

"That could be a possibility but I think it would have shown up as suspicious behavior in their movements at some points in the recent history." Munakata narrowed his eyes in thought. Before he could continue a member of Scepter 4 threw open the door to Munakata's office.

"Captain! The Gold Tower is under attack! Early reports say it was like the ground split open under it!" the officer said in a panic. Seri gasped in surprise while Munakata gave a small chuckle.

"Looks like the guessing game is over. Assemble teams one and two. Ms. Awashima, gather Fushimi and meet me there." Munakata instructed in a stern and calm voice.-

* * *

Fushimi felt a wave of anxiety go through his office before Seri appeared in the doorway.

"It's happened." he stated with a sigh, standing up and retrieving his throwing knives from a desk drawer. He also grabbed his phone and started dialing a number while following Seri out of Scepter 4.

"Meet me at the Gold Tower, there's some bad guys I want you beat up." Fushimi said quickly with a small smirk to Yata on the other line. He hung up and gave a quick chuckle.

"Do you actually have a plan here, Lieutenant?" Fushimi asked Seri.

"Not yet but I'm sure the Captain will have one when we arrive." she replied while looking at her PDA.

"Seems a little late." Fushimi replied sarcastically, which he received a glare for. He had no intention of showing his emotions on the matter so he hid them behind annoyance and sarcasm. What troubled him was the uncertainty of the future as he thought of what the Blue King said to him: "_But that also means that this will be my last battle with Scepter 4." _It was obvious that no one else was thinking that far ahead but Fushimi couldn't help but worry about Munakata's words as he looked out the window. He sighed a bit and rested his hurting head on the cool window. There would be no point in staying in Scepter 4 if there was no Blue King, unless a person wanted to watch it fall like before. Fushimi rolled his eyes at his thoughts and told himself to shut up. Perhaps he needed to focus on surviving to get to the future he was worrying about.

Once they arrived Fushimi couldn't help but give a "Huh" out of admiration. It looked like what the Green clan had done was take the ground from under the Gold Tower and turn it into mud, which made the Tower sink about four floors. He raised his eyebrow at the scene the more he looked around. Then he stopped in surprise.

"Sir, are those..." he asked the Captain who was a few feet away.

"HOMRA? Yes. Seems they left when Mikoto died. Apparently power is all they care for." Munakata's tone had slight disgust which made Fushimi look away. There was indeed former HOMRA members surrounding the Gold Tower, though Fushimi didn't recognize most of them. At least Yata would have a good reason to beat their asses.

"I'm sure I don't need to state the obvious, sir." Fushimi spoke in a low voice, standing between Seri and Munakata.

"Ms. Awashima, you and Fushimi and the troops will keep these guys busy. I'm going to look for the Green King." Munakata replied, scanning the group again. "You guys will be fine." With that, he created discs in the air to leap on and over the group to get a better view. Fushimi wanted to roll his eyes... A King going solo was not something he ever agreed with.

"Saruhiko!" came a yell from behind him. He turned to see Yata and Kamomoto on a bike, Yata's skateboard in hand. He saw a familiar light of fight in Yata's eyes.

"Good of you to join us Misaki." Fushimi said with sarcasm and a smirk. Yata glared at him briefly before his eyes landed on the group around the Tower.

"Whaa...?" he started before letting a snarl finish what he was feeling.

"Figured you'd like that bit." added Fushimi with a bit of amusement. Yata didn't even give a response, just tapped his palm against the bat that Kamomoto handed him.

"Scepter 4, draw your swords! We will advance with out swords in our hands. We will triumph because our cause is just! Seri said with a loud voice.

"Fushimi, you've got my back, right!" yelled Yata as he charged forward. Fushimi stopped for just a second, his memory jogged to him and Yata fighting in almost an exact same scenario. Fushimi let a smile touch his mouth briefly before running after Yata, taking his sword in his right hand and throwing knives in his left.-

* * *

Munakata had little concern for the clansmen surrounding the Tower. Right now he had to find the Gold King and make sure he was safe. If the Green King had killed the Gold King already, there would be even less hope than they had now. The only place Munakata could even begin was the Gold King's office. He took out his sword which was encased in blue aura and smashed the window to the office. Like he thought, the Gold King was there but alone.

"Where's Nagare?" he asked, walking towards the Gold King.

"I haven't had the pleasure of seeing him yet." the Gold King answered with annoyance.

"That's because I was waiting for you, Blue King." a voice sneered from a dark corner. Munakata turned toward the voice with a flicker of a smile.

"I figured as much, Nagare Hisui, fifth and Green King." Munakata replied calmly with no emotion to show.

"Yes, I want the both of you here so I can see two Sword of Damocles disappear." the Green King's voice continued in a sneer and he emerged from the shadows.

"How could you possibly think that you could take on two Kings by yourself?" Munakata continued the conversation lightly while moving in the Gold King's direction.

"Oho please!" Nagare answered with a laugh. "This King can barely stand on his own nowadays." he said pointing to the Gold King. "And you. Well, you just killed your best friend who also happened to be a King. The guilt alone should have the Dresden Slate doubting you." the Green King finished with a mocking tone.

"He doesn't have a reason to feel guilty." a smooth, deep, and familiar voice said. The Green King jumped to look at the source. Standing just inside the window that Munakata has broken was none other than Mikoto Suoh. He was standing to the right of Yashiro Isana who had an odd look of content on his face. To Yashiro's left was Kuroh Yatogami and Neko, both looking at the scene with curiosity.

"Mikoto." Munakata breathed, letting his guard down with little effort as relief hit him in waves.

"Let's take this to a safer place." Yashiro piped up lightly. With that he raised his hands and every person in the room was engulfed in a globe of silver light. The globes shot up into the air and away from the Tower. When they had landed, Munakata saw they were at the Ashinaka High School island.

"How were you able to do that without touching us?" the Gold King asked Yashiro.

"A King's power is stronger when near the Dresden Slate, you know that." Yashiro answered simply.

"Meaning our powers are also weaker now." Munakata stated, looking at the Green King. "But we are away from civilians now."

The Green King opened his mouth to say something but the Silver King held up his hand to silence him. Yashiro walked over to Munakata and put a slender hand on his shoulder, looking him in the eye with a serious face.

"It's okay Captain. You can do it now." the Silver King said to Munakata in a gentle and steady tone.

"But-" Munakata started his argument but Yashiro's grip tightened on him.

"Trust me on this. Give up your throne." Yashiro's tone never changed and his face gave an encouraging smile. Munakata looked over to Mikoto, who nodded and smiled slightly. He then looked over to the Gold King who took in a deep breath and gave a nod also, though his eyes were sad. Munakata's eyes fell back on the Silver King who looked at him with respect and encouragement. Munakata stepped back from Yashiro's hold on him and drew his power within him, releasing it into his aura and his Sword of Damocles. The Blue King's Sword appeared above the group and Munakata looked up at it.

"I, Reisi Munakata, the fourth and Blue King, relinquish my title as King and therefore also give my power of the Dresden Slate back to its origins." Munakata's voice trembled as he spoke but he kept it strong. At his words his blue aura exploded briefly with energy, then seemed to be sucked into his Sword of Damocles which slowly disappeared. Munakata fell to his knees, his power leaving him making him too weak to stand.-

* * *

Fushimi and Yata were surrounded but there was a forgotten trust between them that helped them keep their resolve. Yata was quick when it came to fighting, even without his red aura to help him. Fushimi's hands could hardly be seen in the flashes of steel as he took on two guys at once: one had a fairly large knife and the other had a pipe. Fushimi's sword stopped the guy with a pipe, which allowed Fushimi to shove against him to prepare for a roundhouse kick. This also left a brief opening that his other opponent took advantage of to slice at Fushimi's stomach. Fushimi dodged but he wasn't quick enough, the knife sliced the skin at his ribs. He stepped back in surprise with a hiss of pain which made Yata look back at him.

"I'm fin-" he couldn't finish telling Yata he was fine because suddenly his head filled with explosive pain and Fushimi yelled. He dropped his weapons and fell to his knees with his hands on his head. This sudden outburst from him made the fighting stop momentarily, everyone looking at him in confusion.

"Saru!" Yata exclaimed while running to his side with worry, forgetting those he was fighting. The pounding in Fushimi's head seemed to match his heartbeat and he thought maybe he was dying. Then the beating stopped, as did everything else around Fushimi, for just a moment. The next moment a blue explosion of energy left Fushimi's body and forced him to spread his arms out and his head shot up to look to the sky. Fushimi's eyes widened as he saw a Sword of Damocles appear above him.

"But... no." Fushimi croaked out with a dry throat, staring at the Sword. Then he felt it. He felt the power he had. He felt how dangerous and pure it was, how enticing and addicting and beautiful the power of the Slate was. His head filled with the memories of the two previous Kings; he saw Mikoto go limp against Reisi's sword, he saw Genji Kagutsu explode against his own Sword of Damocles. All of the memories and feelings and power of the previous Kings filled his mind and soul and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, then realized he had started crying at some point. He finally looked around him and saw terror in the eyes of those he was fighting a few minutes ago. His eyes found Yata who was frozen in awe and surprise and fear. Fushimi let a small smile touch his lips.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Yata." Fushimi said gently, relaxing on his knees.

"But..." Yata looked from Fushimi to the Sword above them.

"Yeah... I'm a King now." he replied with a small chuckle.

"How?" Yata said in a whisper.

"Munakata gave up his throne. Looks like I was next." Fushimi explained simply, finally standing up. The men they had been fighting gasped and dropped their weapons. Some of them ran away while other just put their hands up in surrender.

"Captain!" Seri gasped and stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide in shock.

"Uh..." Fushimi said awkwardly.

"Where is Munakata!?" Seri shrieked.

"He's alive, don't worry." Fushimi exclaimed, knowing that was all Seri cared about. Seri huffed in response, not really knowing what to do with the current situation.

"The Silver King took him and the Gold King to the High School island." Fushimi said to try and get Seri off his back.

"And now we're back." Yashiro said suddenly with a light tone. Mikoto, Munakata, Kuroh, and Neko were with him, all smiling at Fushimi.


	8. Chapter 7

**(Hey guys! Guess what? This is it! See my notes at the end and thank you for reading!)**

**Chapter 7**

No one moved for a few moments, perhaps out of respect for what Munakata had just done. He was out breath and slightly dizzy so he stayed on the ground. Finally Mikoto moved, walking over to Munakata and looking down at him.

"You okay?" the red head asked in his deep tone.

"Yes. That wasn't a very pleasant experience though." Munakata replied while pushing his glasses up with an airy laugh. Mikoto grunted in response and held his hand out to help Munakata up. A quiet giggle could be heard in otherwise silent area where this group of former and current Kings and their clansman stood. Everyone looked over to the Green King from who the giggle came from and he laughed even harder. No one said anything, they just looked at him like they were waiting for him to finish.

"You just made my job ten times easier!" the Green King exclaimed with joy and losing himself to laughter again. Munakata raised his eyebrows, the Gold King sighed, Mikoto gave a low chuckle, and Yashiro simply smiled. Without saying anything Yashiro walked over to the Gold King and began to speak to him in German, leaving the Green King to his laughter and everyone else to entertain themselves. Munakata looked over to Mikoto, not really knowing what to say to the man he had killed.

"Don't worry about it." Mikoto grunted, lighting a cigarette and tossing the pack to Munakata.

"What are you going to do now?" Munakata asked the red head.

"Well, I'm kind of in the Silver Clan now so there's that." Mikoto stated simply.

"Kind of? How does that work?" Munakata asked genuinely.

"Well, Yashiro said I was the kind of guy he needed since he isn't living in the sky anymore. Said something about getting on his feet since he needs to live in the city. So I guess I'll help the kid get on his feet and go on from there." Mikoto said in a bored tone, he obviously wasn't interested in talking on the subject.

"And what about HOMRA?" Munakata continued asking questions.

"Haven't really thought about that, to be honest. I actually wasn't planning on coming back to Shizume City at all. Figured it'd be better to live my lazy life in a place that allows me to be lazy like a village or something." Mikoto shrugged and took a long last drag of his smoke before going back to where Kuroh and Neko were standing. Yashiro and the Gold King seemed to finish talking and Yashiro came back to his comrades.

"Alright looks like everyone is set." the Silver King said in his unusual happy tone. "Brace yourselves."

The Gold King stood tall, facing the Green King who was still giggling to himself. A wave of gold shot out of the Gold King, nearly putting Munakata back on his knees. The energy got the Green Kings attention, though he looked at the Gold King with amusement.

"Heh... you have gotten weak, old man." the Green King jeered. In response the Gold Kings Sword of Damocles appeared, though it looked old and worn; parts were crumbling and there was a distinct gold shimmer that could be seen dimming. The Green King laughed against and brought his hands together in mock fear. He then extended his hands out quickly which released a green wave, almost like a wave of leaves blowing in the wind. Munakata was almost thrown back with his energy, which was significantly stronger than the Gold Kings. The Green King's Sword of Damocles appeared in pristine condition, like it had never been used before. The Gold King didn't react to this, only stepped forward to close the gap between him and the Green King. He then took a long hard look at Yashiro and nodded his head slowly.

Without saying anything Yashiro raised his hands as if cupping the two Kings and a globe of silver light engulfed them both. Only their Swords could be seen floating above the silver globe. Whatever was happening in the globe could not be seen or heard so there was only silence as everyone looked on. Then the Gold King's Sword lit up like the sun for a few moments, making everyone cover their eyes. The next moment everything was still and calm and Munakata gasped with realization. Munakata stepped towards Yashiro to explain what was about to happen but Kuroh stopped him by grabbing his arm. Munakata looked back at Kuroh with confusion but Kuroh only pointed back to the globe. Munakata looked on as the Gold Sword of Damocles began to fall, meaning the Gold King had reached its limit and would destroy everything around them, including themselves. Munakata's body tensed wondering what in the world everyone was thinking. As the Sword continued to fall, Yashiro closed on of his fists and an opening appeared large enough for the Gold Sword to fall in. When the Sword disappeared into the globe, Yashiro opened his palm again and pushed the globe over the sea, about fifty meters. The globe shook and glowed and Yashiro seemed to strain to keep it in place. Then the globe was still and Yashiro let his hands fall, breathing hard. Munakata looked at the globe as it disappeared and saw there was nothing in it.

"Amazing." Munakata said in awe.

"Well, shall we?" Yashiro said with a slight sigh. Without even waiting for an answer he grabbed onto Kuroh and Neko, who each grabbed Mikoto and Munakata and in their own little silver globes they shot back to the Gold Tower.-

* * *

"Oh... um... hello." Fushimi said awkwardly to the group who appeared. He really didn't like everyone looking at him so he turned his attention to Yata. Not to his surprise Yata had sunk to his knees with tears streaming down his face as he looked at Mikoto. Fushimi felt something he hadn't felt in years... happiness.

"Mi-M-Mikoto, sir." Yata stammered, not really knowing what else to say or do. Kamomoto looked on from a small distance, a smile on his face. Mikoto sighed and shook his head with a low chuckle as he went to Yata.

"Stop the water show." he mumbled as he grabbed Yata by the elbows, made him stand, and half hugged him.

"But you were dead." Yata said in a squeak of a voice.

"Yeah, I was. But now I'm not." Mikoto said in his bored tone and gave a look to Yata that he was done talking about it.

"Right... so... Mr. Munakata, could we get an explanation on what is going on?" Seri asked, her voice giving away her concern as she looked from Munakata to Yashiro to Fushimi with raised eyebrows.

"Uh... well, basically: I told Munakata to relinquish his throne to save his life, the Slate chose Fushimi as the next Blue King, the Gold King saved Mikoto way back in that battle at the high school, and the Gold King also sacrificed himself to kill the Green King. The reason we don't have a huge crater in our city is because I used my power to contain the explosion." Yashiro said this all very matter-of-fact- and looked at Seri with a smile. Seri furrowed her brow in frustration.

"That's great and all but you guys can't honestly think Fushimi will be able to hold the standards of being Captain and the Blue King?! Seri shrieked, emotion exploding from her for the first time anyone had known her. Fushimi was torn on feeling offended, agreeing with her, and being amused all at once. He kept his mouth shut wanting to see how this played out.

"Lieutenant Awashima, just because I am no longer the Blue King does NOT mean I have given up my position as Captain of Scepter 4! You will apologize for you behavior and head straight back to headquarters to await for more orders." Munakata's eyes lit up with anger and his voice rained with authority as he looked straight into Seri's wide eyes.

"Yes, sir! I am sorry, sir!" she replied, saluting Munakata formally. She then turned to the rest of the group and gave a very low bow, every could feel her humbleness.

"I sincerely apologize for my behavior and my words." Seri said in an honest voice. She straightened up and left without saying anything else. Yashiro giggled a bit then cleared his throat.

"Well, that was nice. Now, what is the situation here?" the Silver King asked with raised eyebrows.

"The fighting stopped when... well, when that thing showed up." Fushimi answered while pointing up to his Sword of Damocles.

"About that. I don't think you need it anymore, _Blue King_." Mikoto said with a mocking bow and tone. Fushimi clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes in response. _How do I turn this damn this off? _He asked himself, feeling the power in him.

"I always imagined pulling my power into a vase, safe and sound." Munakata said, seeing Fushimi's thoughts in his eyes. Fushimi furrowed his brow a bit, wondering where in the hell the Captain had learned that.

"I always just chained mine up." said Mikoto with a shrug. Fushimi glanced at the former Red King. This made a little more sense to him. Fushimi took a breath and imagined his power leveling down, like in the video games he played. This worked, surprisingly, as the Sword slowing disappeared. He relaxed a bit, but his head was starting to hurt again.

"So, what now?" Fushimi asked with a sigh, looking at the group.

"We should check on the Slate." Munakata stated, looking at Yashiro for confirmation. Everyone agreed and followed Yashiro in the Gold Tower, which was surprisingly was still intact after sinking about four floors.

"It looks like the plan was to dig the Slate out of the bottom floor or something along those lines." Yashiro mused as he led the group the the second floor. No one said anything as the stopped, Yashiro looking down to where he knew the Slate was. There were a few cracks in the floor but they all stopped at the same place, where the Slate was. Fushimi felt the Slate more than saw it with his eyes.

Before anyone could comment on anything, Yata took in a sharp breath and looked at Fushimi with wide eyes before crumbling to the floor for no reason.

"Oh dear." Yashiro said quietly, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Yata!" Fushimi exclaimed moving quickly to his side. Yata's eyes were open but he looked like he was frozen in ice. Then he gave a grunt and his body opened up with a green wave of energy.

"No way." Fushimi whispered.

**(WTF did I just do?! Yeah, not the ending I saw about 3 chapters ago but while I was writing this chapter out I just had this crazy idea and it turned into another crazy story! THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading this story and keep an eye out for it's sequel in the near future!)**


End file.
